candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 295
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 74 | previous = 294 | prevtype = Order | next = 296 | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 50,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *The odd and almost sporadic placement of jelly makes it hard to reach some of them, especially the jelly in the corner. *The prepared special candies are hard to reach. *The jellies are worth 50,000 points , which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Make good use of wrapped candy to reach the hard to get pieces on the side, and use your colour bomb to free up any leftover liquorice locked candy. You'll probably be able to make more colour bombs along the way, but any combination will do. *When you get down to the final few pieces of jelly, just focus on the area close to them and look for ways to make those last matches. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 50,000 points. Hence, an additional 130,000 points for two stars and an additional 200,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The limited numbers and positions of jellies make it hard to sustain huge point cascades. *The jellies at the corners are hard to clear and some are locked, causing a good number of moves to be spent to clear them. *The special candies are covered, requiring a move or two to uncover them. Even if they are uncovered, they may be accidentally activated by special candies or cascades. *The player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies on web version than the one on mobile devices. Strategy *Start by creating special candies on the centre of the board and making matches at the bottom. *Try to keep the wrapped candy and colour bomb on the side of the board alive and also keep them adjacent to each other by clearing the candy in between them. In this way, players can use the colour bomb + wrapped candy combination. Trivia *This level almost has the exact same board layout as level 327. In that level, there are no single jellies and more double jellies. All the target scores are also different. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info #(16 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (17 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 50,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-20-10-45-28.png|Mobile version Level 295 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Jelly Jungle levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Medium levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn two stars Category:Somewhat hard levels to earn three stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars